The Bonds of Wrath's Angel
by Kiete
Summary: Jasdebi's "dark" side surfaces only when they are around their best friend but what if they discover that it isn't their "dark" side that's making them act this way towards her? And what if they discover what it is when it's too late? JasdevixOCxLavi
1. Wrath Reborn

_Disclaimer: If I owned anything, this wouldn't be a fan fic anymore. . :3_

* * *

"Can the Noah inside us cry?" asked a curly haired man who was sitting next to a girl with spiky hair wearing expensive looking gothic clothes. The man was wearing a fancy white dress shirt and his looks screamed sheer "nobility". From his eyes flowed a steady stream of tears. Tears that he did not know why he was shedding in the first place.

"Aha! That may be so, Tyki. I guess Noahs can cry." She replied. Lowering the book she was reading from her face and letting it rest on her lap revealing a steady stream of tears flowing from her golden eyes as well.

BANG! The door was suddenly kicked off its hinges violently and two figures entered the room.

"Rhode, you have tissue?" asked one of the two people who just entered. He had dark spiky hair that looked like it never met a comb in all its life. He was wearing a long black fur-lined coat over a white tank top that read "DIE" in the boldest letters ever and some really tight leather pants that had a way shorter left pant leg.

"Wow." marveled the man called Tyki, "Your tears are black!"

"Stupid Tyki!"

"Our make-up is running, hii!" exclaimed the other of the pair that just entered. He had on almost the same type of clothing as the other person but his pant legs were of equal length and he was wearing a fur-lined vest that showed much of his chest instead. His hair was golden and very shiny and beautiful. His mouth looked as though it was stitched and he had an antenna with a glowing ball at the tip.

"Fifteen year old BOYS shouldn't wear make-up" Tyki pointed out.

"Fuck you, Tyki! We'll kill you!" cried Debitto as he gave Tyki the finger.

"Yeah! Kill you, hii!" said Jasdero giving Tyki TWO dirty fingers.

Rhode threw a towel at them to shut them both up.

"So Skin died, huh?" said Tyki.

"Skin was the child of Noah carrying "Wrath". Your "Pleasure", Jasdero and Debitto's "Bonds" and my "Dreams" are not as intense as his. Once he saw an exorcist, he just couldn't help but kill him." explained Rhode.

"Sweet tooth did have some violent mood swings." said Debitto.

"He was a difficult Noah to understand, hii!" agreed Jasdero.

"What happened anyway?" asked Debitto.

"He went berserk on the general he was supposed to be watching. Unfortunately, he was accompanied by other exorcists at the time and he got himself killed by one of them." said Rhode.

"We're missing one Noah then. What will happen to the Earl's plans?" said Tyki.

"It will stay the same, Tyki-pon~" said a fat-man with a ridiculous big-ass hat who just entered. He stared at the wreck that was the door before the twins came and looked to the group. "And who do I thank for the lovely alteration of my ark? "

The twins were out of the room before Jasdero could say _"-hii"_.

'_I'll deal with them later~'_ thought the Earl as he took a seat next to Rhode. "We will just have to be patient and wait for the child of Wrath's body to be reborn~" said the Earl, his grin stretching from ear to ear and his feet swinging to and fro.

_Elsewhere. ._

A fifteen year old girl stood wide-eyed at the scene before her. What used to be a homeless shelter that she had put up now looked like the inside of a blender where a tomato was blended. Blood was everywhere and the occasional chunk of flesh that was a human appendage was littered around. In the midst of it all were seven men –hired thugs from the looks of them.

Her bandaged head had been throbbing with pain for weeks but seeing what the men had done made it throb AND burn. Blood oozed from the identical wounds that the bandage covered -staining her blonde bangs with red. Tears flowed from her bright blue eyes –not because of fear but because of fury.

"Isn't she the one we ain't supposed to hurt, boss?" whispered one of the thugs.

"I know, dumbass," he replied "but she's seen too much -WAY too much. She can turn us in, y'know?"

Angel closed her eyes. She knew who these men were and who sent them. She just couldn't believe that THIS was actually happening. _'How could they?'_

A gun cocked and her eyes snapped open. "Nothing personal, sweetheart." said the thug and he pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit the doorframe as Angel was pulled out of harm's way and dragged up a staircase.

"Shit! You left some alive, you morons!" cursed the boss "After 'em!"

click

The hidden door to the Funds Room was locked as soon as Angel and her savior were inside. The man put a finger to his lips to motion to Angel to keep quiet. There were several people in the room –majority of them were elderly men and women. All of them looked extremely frightened.

Angel breathed a sigh of relief. _'Thank God some of them are safe.'_

"Good job, Stanley." she whispered to the man. The man was in his mid-fifty's and he gave a nod of thanks to Angel. "Let's stay here until they leave. Hopefully, they won't find us."

Heavy foot steps thundered by and they passed the secret door. The entire crowd held their breaths and breathed out the moment danger had passed. Angel crawled to the group that was huddled over away from the door and she hugged the elderly people and reassured them that they were all going to get out of there alive.

'_They didn't deserve this.' _Angel thought as she wiped a tear off of one of the old ladies' faces. She ran a shelter for the homeless. Most of the homeless that she picked up were really just victims of war or elderly parents of ungrateful kids who grew up and threw them out when they became old and useless.

"I'm the one they want." she told Stanley. Stanley was a veteran of war whose home and family he lost to a fire while he was abroad and fighting for the country. He was mute. "I'll lure them elsewhere while you lead everyone to safety."

"No." said one of the old men who lived in the shelter. "You took us in when nobody else did. You made us see hope. YOU were our hope. You gave us a second chance in life and if we gave you up to them then we would have lost. We stay alive and fight together, Miss."

Stanley and the others nodded in agreement. Angel gave a warm and tearful smile and whispered "Thanks."

CRASH!

"NO PLEASE!" said a voice from the outside. Angel knew this voice. _'Shit! The rat I caught trying to steal from us the other day'_

"I DUNNOW! I REALLY DUNNOW!"

"We had a deal, boy. Now, tell us where they hid!" said the gruff voice of the boss. "'coz if ya' really dunnow." The gun was cocked.

"WAIT!" he pleaded, "I-I KNOW. . . I-I think they're. ."

Silence.

A barrage of bullets suddenly went through the door that hid the entrance to the Funds Room. Stanley, who had his ear pressed to the door, fell to the floor dead -his blood splashing on Angel's form.

Angel froze. Her head was splitting and she could see visions of blood and fire and hell flash before her eyes. The thugs kicked the door open as the people in the room started screaming and wailing.

"Miss." said the boss and he and his thugs aimed the gun at Angel and fired. Angel was suddenly covered in a mass of bodies. Everyone in the room tried to shield her with their bodies. "No. . ." was all she could say. Her head was killing her and whole body was red as she was literally bathed in the blood of the people she fought so hard to keep alive.

"Miss. . ." said the old man from before, "Run. Leave us here. I pray that our sacrifice can give you a second chance too. Like how you have given that to us. ." He died with a serene smile on his face.

"!" screamed Angel as the thugs fired another wave of bullets at her. This time they made contact with her body and she fell.

Her breathing came in sharp and ragged breaths. She did not feel pain but rather relief. The pain and visions in her head were gone and she felt the wounds from the gunshots closing up.

A thug came to check on her and saw her still breathing. That was the last thing he ever saw. A fist slammed into the thug's face and his head exploded. Blood rained over the room and the rest of the men were shocked.

There stood Angel –covered in blood yet seemingly unharmed.

The boss ordered them to open fire at her but the bullets had no effect on her at all. She made short work of the thugs that destroyed all she ever cared for. None of them were recognizable or had complete body parts after she was through with them. Her body was still coated in blood as she walked down the stairs and out of the building. It had been raining since she entered the building.

The bullet wounds began closing themselves up again but stopped when she stepped outside and the rain washed away all the crimson. Angel looked at her hands, her legs and her bare shoulders. Her skin was no longer flesh colored but a healthy-looking gray. Her hair, which was originally blonde, was now revealed to be a shiny midnight black after the rain rinsed all the blood off.

"Good evening to you, my dear~" said a rather plump man wearing a silly hat and a pink pumpkin-headed umbrella. He started walking towards her with open arms. Angel just stared at him but something inside her made her feel extremely happy to see the man. She smiled at him. She felt like this man was going to take her to a better place. She collapsed into his arms. He was so soft and squishy.

"Hai~ Hai~ Your transformation is finally complete~ I've come to take you home, my beautiful Noah~" said the plump man with tears of joy streaming down his grinning face.

The Child of Noah's Wrath had been reborn.

**

* * *

A/N: **Uhh. . Hi. . This is like my first story so if anyone has any advice, encouraging words or constructive criticism to give then please do. . Jasdebi rule! Oh and if anybody can give me any hints on how to format properly that'll be much appreciated. . X3


	2. From Sparkles

"Wake up miss." Angel was gently stirred from her slumber. When she opened her eyes, she was in a large and lavish bedroom. A maid smiled back at her. "Earl-sama requests your presence at dinner tonight. Please allow me to help you get ready."

She smiled back and said "Sure. Thank you very much."

The maid helped her wash up and gave her the clothes she had been wearing awhile ago. They have been newly washed. She looked at herself in the mirror and she absorbed how she looked with gray skin and black hair. She also noted that her eyes turned gold. Cool! The identical wounds on her forehead have healed.

'_This is weird.' _Angel thought as she was walking down the corridor to the dining room _'Even though I was brought to this strange place and I looked like I had been zombified, why am I not scared? It's almost like I feel that I just got home.'_

She snapped out of her reverie when the maid motioned for her to enter the door in front of her. "Thank you," she said "I'm Angel, by the way. What's your name?"

"Level one." came the maid's dazed reply and she left.

'_Okay. . .' _Angel sweat dropped. Shyness suddenly invaded Angel and instead of opening the door and stepping inside, she slowly poked her head in first.

There were many people sitting down on the dining table and all of them had the same skin color, eyes and hair color as her. They were very rowdy. She could see some of them throwing the food around while some were merely ducking. The one sitting at head of the table turned his head and looked at her. It was the plump man who brought her here. She beamed a cute smile at him.

"Ahh~ So here you are~"he cooed "Come in~ Come in~ You must be hungry~"

All the commotion ceased when Angel went inside. All eyes were on her as she shyly hid behind the plump man's frame. "Please introduce yourself, my dear~" said the plump man.

Angel sighed out her anxiety then said "Hi. I'm Angel." and she beamed again and waved.

Jasdebi's mouths hung open when the new girl smiled and waved. Jasdero felt the drumstick he was about to throw slip from his hand. It conked Debitto on the head who paid no attention to the said poultry product hitting him.

'_She is so cute' _thought both of the twins as they stared. They could've sworn they saw her face sparkle and flowers bloom around her when she smiled.

A loud pop woke them both up before their drools left their mouths.

'_SHIT!' _Debitto mentally cursed and Jasdero squealed a panicked "-hii".

Jasdebi stared wide-eyed as flowers started to bloom all around the new girl. To make things even worse, petals were falling from nowhere and the whole scene was sparkling. SPARKLING!

Angel was surprised. "Cool! That was awesome!" she chirped "Where'd the flowers come from?" she asked with a big smile to the group.

Tyki and Rhode mechanically turned their heads to the only two people in the room who could possibly make flowers and petals _materialize_ out of thin air. Tyki's face read _'What the fuck?'_ and Lulubell face-palmed. The Earl was looking at each of his Noah's faces –very much amused. Jasdebi looked mortified.

Rhode broke the uncomfortable silence by laughing her ass off of her chair and into the floor. Lero, who had been floating around, followed suit and Tyki, losing all composure, laughed hard while banging his fist on the table.

"That –bwahahahahahaha- was –bwahahahahaha- so –bwahahahahahahahahaha- GAY!" roared Tyki in between laughs.

Road had tears in her eyes as she giggled and rolled on the floor.

Lero was choking with laughter and was now gasping for air.

"BLUE FUCKING BOMB!" said two voices in unison.

The entire dining room was instantly covered with ice but the heat radiating from the very red cheeks of Jasdebi could've melted it all away in a flash.

"YOU ALL SUCK, HII!" screeched Jasdero puffing his red cheeks in dismay.

"ARGH! STOP LAUGHING!" yelled Debitto clutching his hair.

Their reputations as bad asses were ruined!

"Oh!" Angel's voice chimed in "So you guys were responsible for this?" A petal landed in her hand and she held it to her heart. "Thank you so much!" she said flashing another smile in Jasdebi's direction.

Jasdebi were dumbstruck and their faces blushed scarlet.

More flowers appeared and started to bloom around Angel once again.

_2 years later. . ._

"NO! That is final!" said Sherrill. He was trying to shove the twins away from Angel's room. Like hell was he going to let these two sleep in the same room as his daughter.

Sherrill had adopted Angel and Rhode because "they were just so adorable". They were his daughters and right now, he was in protective father mode.

"But Jasdebi slept in Angel's room lots of times already, right Debi?" whined Jasdero.

"YEAH!" agreed Debitto.

A tick mark appeared on Sherrill's forehead.

"WHAT?" he growled.

"Oh shit." said Debitto "Run, Dero!"

Jasdero "hii-ed" and they ran like hell away from Angel's adoptive father who telekinetically sent the pillows and blankets they were holding to smother the two.

Angel was asleep on the fluffy-carpeted floor of her room. There were darts stuck to the ceiling directly above her. She had been using her ceiling as a dart board while she waited for the twins and she fell asleep. Her mouth was open and drool was threatening to fall from her mouth. She had been waiting for the twins for an hour now. They were supposed to sleep over like they always did on certain nights. If they weren't gonna pick on Tyki and some akuma tonight, they were gonna go around town and have some fun.

She woke up when her window burst open and sounds of heavy breathing filled the room.

"What the-?" she sat up and quickly wiped the drool from her mouth "Dero? Debi? Why do you both look so tired? And sweaty? And why didn't you geniuses just use the door? It's right over there." She pointed to her door.

"Angel-chan!" sobbed Jasdero as he latched himself onto Angel. Angel patted his head to reassure him.

"Sherrill, huff that fucker, huff almost huffkilled us." Debitto collapsed into Angel's lap.

"We've been wrestling with our pillows and blankets for almost an hour. They were trying to strangle us, hii!" Jasdero sobbed in the crook of Angel's neck.

"I'm sorry about papa, guys." the twins twitched at the mention of Sherrill. "He's been saying stuff about how it's not proper for men to enter into a young lady's private chambers. Or something like that."

"But Angel-chan," giggled Jasdero "you're not a young lady."

"Yeah." agreed Debitto "You're just a cool guy with long hair." The twins suddenly burst into a laughing fit on the floor.

"I WEAR A SKIRT, DON'T I, FUCKERS? OI! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Angel shouted at the two still-laughing teenage Noah.

This was what Jasdebi liked about Angel. She had the sweetest "white" side –the 'perfect' young lady to society, but her "dark" side made her rude, cunning and –well, Jasdebi-like. Only the twins knew about her "dark" side (a discovery they made thanks to an array of colorful words and gestures she unleashed one time she stubbed her toe while hanging with them two years ago) and this sealed their friendship. This was her and the twins' secret and the twins wanted her and the secret all to themselves.

"So? We wear make-up." countered Debitto sticking his tongue out "Face it! You're so dude we can even take baths together." Jasdero was still giggling.

"Tch! Whatever!" she said standing up and putting her hands on her hips "So are we going or not?"

"Let's go! Let's go! Dero wants to go now, hii!" said a cheerful bouncing Jasdero -the dragonball on his head bobbing with every bounce.

"Alright. Let's move." said Debitto with a grin as he stood up as well.

As if on cue, the darts on Angel's roof came loose and the trio spent some time dodging the lot of sharp pointy objects that were raining on them.


	3. To Fireworks

Tyki was sound asleep in the couch when he was awakened by the sound of the garage door being opened. He instinctively searched his pocket for his keys and found out that they weren't there.

'_Shit! Not again!'_

He immediately stood up knowing what it meant. He scrambled to peer into the window and saw his newly fixed convertible smoothly backing up the driveway. Tyki looked like he was gonna be sick. It took him two years' salary from the mines to undo the damage that the twins had done to his car in just a day. To make matters worse, he saw his niece in the backseat of the car. Sherrill was gonna castrate him for letting the twins drag her into another one of their escapades.

"DEBITTO! JASDERO! YOU GUYS GET THE HELL OUTTA MY CAR! I JUST GOT THAT FIXED!" he fumed.

Debitto just grinned and stuck his tongue out at Tyki, Jasdero gave Tyki the finger and Angel waved good bye to her uncle before the car sped away from the Ark leaving behind a crestfallen Tyki Mikk frozen half-phased through the wall.

"Told'ya the garage door'd wake him up." said Angel grinning and resting her elbows on the seats in front of her.

"I think he just peed in his pants, hii!" replied Jasdero from the passenger's side.

"Well, he ain't gonna be able to catch up to us now." said Debitto matter-of-factly while driving at a clearly illegal speed. "Let's go explore this new town!"

"HAI!" cheered Angel and Jasdero pumping their fists into the air excitedly. _Smack! _"Ooops! Dero punched a bird, hii!"

Angel, Jasdero and Debitto turned into their human forms and took their time walking around their new hometown checking out the shops and the restaurants there. The Earl had to move his entire family to a new town because the old school that Rhode, Jasdebi and Angel had been attending had "mysteriously" been burnt to the ground. Although, the twins and Angel claim it was an accident.

The people stared at the strange trio afraid that the two oddly dressed punks might do something perverted to the innocent looking young lady they were with.

The three tried their luck at buying some booze at a local bar just to see if they could pull off looking "mature".

They couldn't.

They also tried to purchase some dirty magazines to add to their stash at home because it was getting harder and harder to steal from Tyki. His hiding places were getting better. The bookstore clerk blatantly refused to sell any to Jasdebi but he considered selling some to Angel and even offered to read a few with her in the back of the store.

"-AND YOU CAN BET WE'RE NOT DONE WITH YOU, SHIT FACE!"

"THAT'S JASDEBI'S ANGEL! JASDEBI'S, HII!"

Angel was giggling while she pulled a rampaging Jasdero and Debitto out of the store. The poor shopkeeper will never be able to walk straight again –not after Jasdebi shoved all those hardbound books up his butt. Angel didn't even know HOW they all fit there in the first place and she most certainly didn't wanna know how he was gonna get them out. The twins always rampaged whenever guys would talk to her. She found it cute.

Jasdebi were still fuming when they got back into the car.

"Buttholes like that are reasons why you shouldn't be wearing skirts that short." growled Debitto.

"Why do you only complain about my skirt when you get mad, hmm?" Angel teased as she pulled on the edge of her red school uniform-type skirt.

"Dero likes seeing Angel wearing a short skirt, hii!" Jasdero replied -obviously forgetting, at the mention of Angel's skirt, that he was angry just a while ago. Debitto gave him a menacing look as he started the car and drove.

"I got it!" said Angel with a light bulb appearing on her head "What if I wear your pants, Debitto? I bet you wouldn't mind that."

_Screech! _Debitto stopped the car when they reached their destination. They were on a cliff overlooking the town.

'_That was fast!' _Angel thought.

"Oh so you're trying to get into my pants now, huh?" said Debitto jumping into the backseat next to Angel "Well, I really wouldn't mind that at all." He said putting an arm around Angel's waist and pulling her close to him until their noses touched.

Angel's face turned scarlet. "Waaah! Debi! Debi! You're too close!" she stammered.

Jasdero jumped into the backseat too and he hugged Angel tight. He buried his face in Angel's neck and mumbled "Dero wouldn't mind you getting into his pants either, Angel-chan." with his lips pressed to her skin.

Angel almost fainted from what Jasdero did. Her whole face felt hot.

"You guys are going "dark" again." she gulped.

_BOOM! _Fireworks started to light up the night sky and the boys thankfully let go of Angel –visibly amused by the spectacle. Luckily for her, they easily get distracted.

"Alright! It's starting and we got the best seats in the house!" cheered Angel –trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Thanks to my driving!" stated Debitto proudly.

"Let's eat to that, hii!" squealed an excited Jasdero who began bringing out the food they brought from the Ark.

They spent the entire night watching the fireworks, stuffing their faces with food and telling stories and jokes. Without even realizing it, the three of them had fallen asleep. Much to Angel's relief, the twins didn't go "dark" again that night.

_The next morning. . ._

Tyki would have found the image before him as somehow tolerable –Jasdero making use of Angel's lap as a pillow, Debitto resting his head on Angel's shoulder and both of the twins were each holding Angel's hand, if not for the pile of rubbish and food and wrappers that were littered inside his car. Aside from that, the upholstery had some very prominent boot marks indicating that the trio had once stood on his white velvet seats.

'_Oh well. At least the car isn't dented. I'll just make them clean up the mess later.'_

"Yo, troublemakers." casually said Tyki.

The trio was roused from their sleep and Debitto, realizing that Tyki had found them, dove into the driver's seat and quickly backed the car up.

"SHIT! It's Tyki!"

"Drive, Debi!"

"GO, GO, GO, hii!"

Tyki had to phase out of the way to avoid certain death but regretted doing so immediately when a _BANG! _reached his ears and he found out that Debitto had backed up into a tree and drove away before he could pull out any of their organs.

Debitto parked Tyki's car hastily in the driveway and they all sped inside the house.

"Earl-sama requests your presences in the dining room for breakfast in half an hour, Jasdebi-sama and Angel-sama." said an akuma maid as they rushed past the living room and into Jasdebi's room. Angel locked the door, not that it would help because Tyki could phase through it anyway. The three of them were breathless from all the laughing and running away that they did.

"That was close!" said Angel "Sweet driving, Debi!"

"Thanks!" he replied wiping sweat off his brow.

"I really don't understand why you love hanging around this pair, Angel."

Jasdero, Angel and Debitto nearly jumped out of their skins. Tyki had phased through the door and was now standing before them.

"Tyki's fast, hii."

"Yeah, Angel, go to your room. I need to 'talk' to these two for a bit." said Tyki –a menacing aura surrounding him.

"Don't hurt my Jasdebi, uncle Tyki." said Angel while she hugged the twins and gave Tyki the most adorable pout ever. This was basically why the twins loved her "white" side. It kept them alive.

'_Oh shit! Look away! Look away!' _Tyki suddenly looked elsewhere to veer his attention from his niece but everywhere he looked in the twin's room caused him some sort of violent trauma or nausea.

"Promise me, uncle. Please?" rang Angel's voice again and Tyki had no choice but to admit defeat.

"Alright, Angel." he conceded "Now, go to your room and prepare for breakfast."

"Yaaaaaay! Thanks, Tyki!" said Angel and she stood up and kissed Tyki's cheek and left.

Tyki just smiled as he watched Angel leave the room. _'Such a sweet girl. It's a shame she isn't a little older.'_

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK WERE YOU DOING, MIKK?"

"WE'LL KILL YOU! PERVERT! HII!"

"SHUT YOUR TRAPS BEFORE I YANK YOUR HEARTS OUTTA THERE!" said Tyki who almost went deaf at the twin's outburst. He left the room and the fuming Jasdebi and went down to eat breakfast.


	4. First Day High

"Good morning, Rhode!" said Angel as she entered the dining room and sat next to her 'younger' sister "and good morning to you too, papa." she said to Sherrill who was covering his face with the morning paper.

"Papa?" she said once again as she noticed that her father did not greet her back.

_Sniffle._

Angel and Rhode turned to their father. The newspaper was shaking in his hands.

"Do you know _sniffle_ how worried I was _sniffle_ when your uncle told me that those two creatures dragged you away again to Earl knows where?" he sobbed.

"Oh boy." said Rhode, grinning.

"Daddy," said Angel as she pulled down the newspaper and smiled one of her sweetest smiles at Sherrill "I'm home now. I'm OK."

Sherrill's puffy red eyes became teary once again and he glomped his daughter while tears fell like waterfalls from his eyes.

"I-WAS-SO-WORRIED-ANGEL! _HIC! _I–_HIC-_THOUGHT-I'D-NEVER-SEE-MY –_HIC-_ADORABLE-DAUGHTER_-HIC-_AGAIN! _HIC!_"

"Papa, don't cry anymore. I'm here already." said Angel while she patted her still sobbing father's head "There, there, Papa. Please, stop crying. You're getting my shirt wet."

'_Seriously,' _she thought _'I shouldn't have worn white. Papa's tears made it all see-through.'_

"Very well!" said a rejuvenated and relieved Sherrill –his Papa Antenna growing from his head "From now on, I shall be a better father to both you and Rhode!" He then telekinetically pulled Rhode's chair closer and he pulled both his daughters in a really tight group hug. "No harm shall reach either of my daughters! NONE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ow! Ow! Father!" gasped Rhode.

"Can't –ow!- breathe, Dad!" said Angel.

"Oh." said Sherrill as he released his daughters "Papa's sorry. He got carried away. Papa's so sorry."

"It's OK, daddy." said Rhode, smiling.

"Yeah. No harm done." said Angel, smiling too.

"_PAPA!" _yelled both of them in unison when Sherrill's nose bled and he fainted from all the adorableness.

Rhode, Angel and Sherrill were seated once more. They were waiting for the others to come down for breakfast.

Tyki had arrived shortly after Sherrill fainted. He plugged his older brother's nose with napkins to stop the blood from soiling the floor and from spoiling his appetite.

Sherrill woke up after the nose plugs and the lack of oxygen jolted him back to consciousness. He was now staring lovingly at his daughters.

Rhode was watching Angel trying to wipe her shirt dry.

"Is it still see-through?" she asked Rhode.

That question was answered by the two people who just entered.

"Debi look! Dero can see Angel's bra! Hii!"

"WOW! Where's the camera when you need it? Think of a camera, Dero!"

"HII!"

The twins had barely time to dodge when various pieces of pointy silverware, plates and vacant chairs came hurtling towards them courtesy of a huffing blushing Angel and a really pissed off Sherrill.

"Aww. C'mon, Angel-chan. You know we were only joking, hii." said Jasdero who put an arm around Angel.

Angel, Jasdebi and Rhode were riding Sherrill's car to their new school and Tyki drove them. They usually rode Tyki's car to school but due to this morning's incident that was not possible.

"I should've changed my shirt the moment it got wet." mumbled Angel as she shrugged off Jasdero's arm.

"But Angel-chan looks good with a wet shirt on." said Debitto in an innocent tone with a smile to match.

"I dunnow if I should take that as a compliment or not." Angel sweatdropped.

_In school. . ._

Jasdebi and Angel were in the same class, as usual. This was thanks to the twins threatening to put more holes in the principal than Swiss cheese if he did not put Angel in the same class as theirs. Rhode, although the eldest, was in the grade below them because, well, she looked THAT young.

"I'M JASDERO."

"I'M DEBITTO."

"AND TOGETHER WE'RE JASDEBI!" said Jasdebi while they both struck weird poses in front of the class.

Most of the girls in class giggled and were looking affectionately at the two. Even though they were strange, Jasdebi were handsome and they always had fans in whichever school they were sent to.

Angel crossed her arms and leaned at the teacher's desk. She was pissed off at the two who were waving and grinning at the members of the class' female population who were enthusiastically waving back and swooning.

_UGH!_

She really had no idea why she was so pissed off though.

_Ahem._

Angel cleared her throat and mentioned blankly "Angel Kamelot. Where do I sit?"

The room fell silent for a moment then the screeching of chairs suddenly filled the air along with a chorus of "Here!"'s from the male population of the class.

"You may take the middle seat at the very back of the class, miss." said the teacher, obtaining a stream of disappointed "aww"'s from the guys in class. "The other two may take the seats next to her." Now it was the girls' turns to say "aww".

Angel sat down and looked at the teacher while Jasdebi sat down either side of her.

"_Yuhp." _she thought. _"That was the new akuma the Earl made last week."_

The twins gave her a "thumbs up" each –oblivious to the fact that she wanted to whack them with the desk just a while back for being too popular with the girls.

By lunchtime, Jasdebi had already earned themselves a fan club each. Though none of them had made a move bolder than to bat their eyelashes or wink at the twins, Angel still got annoyed. The fact that nobody talked to her yet to make friends also added to her aggravation. Unbeknownst to her, the only reason why nobody talked to her yet was because of the two killing machines who gave death glares that could make the devil cry to any guy who came close to or even looked at her.

"This'll be just like the last school we went to." complained Angel to Rhode who was seated across her on the lunch table. "Why doesn't anyone talk to me?" she said crumpling the metal fork in her hand.

"I can think of two good reasons." said Rhode while looking at the twin Noah who were having a contest with the other boys to see who would have brain freeze first in the Frozen Yogurt section. Angel looked at the two and saw their fan girls trying to cling to them.

"Screw them!" said Angel. A tick mark appearing on her head as she looked away –the crumpled fork in her hand now pulverized to dust.

Rhode just laughed and said "Nah. I'll leave that to you." before she stood up and left her sister who was blushing furiously.

"FUCK! YOU TAKE THAT BACK, RHODE!" Angel yelled at her giggling sister.

_Later. . ._

Jasdebi stared at Angel's class schedule with their mouths agape. All of their subjects, rooms, and class times were the same. All except for-

"Calculus?" read Debitto with his eyebrow raised. "Why'd the fuck did you take a Twelfth-Grade subject? Earth to Angel, we're eleventh-graders."

"Shut up, Debi." said Angel with a grin. "I like math. You guys know that."

"But then Angel will go home later than Jasdebi." said Jasdero with a heartbroken look.

"Aww, Dero. Don't be sad. Come here." said Angel giving Jasdero a tight hug.

"Like hell she would!" said Debitto prying his brother from Angel. Jasdero hii-ed in protest. "Dero, we're staying in school 'til she comes home with us."

"HMPF!" Jasdero snubbed his brother and stepped away from him. Debitto gave him a puzzled look.

"Do whatever you want to." said Angel closing her locker and walking away "I'm going to class."

Angel sat down on a vacant desk at the very back of the room next to the window. The desks, unlike the ones in her homeroom, were grouped in pairs.

"_Hopefully, I could make a new friend with this set-up."_ she thought. She looked out the window and she wondered where the twins could be at this time. This was the first time she would be in a class without them.

She was pulled away from her thoughts by the sound of the door opening then slamming shut again. Everyone in the classroom, including her, stared at the door then suddenly –

"STRIKE!" yelled someone from the other side of the door.

The entire class sweatdropped.

A tall guy with red hair and an eye patch then entered the classroom. He seemed quite popular because everyone either said hello to him or gave him a high five as he passed by. He smiled and said hi to them back. He had a very cheerful aura.

"_He seems the type who makes friends easily." _Angel thought.

Angel had not noticed that she was actually staring at him until his eyes met hers. She beamed a smile at him and he grinned back –his cheeks a faint pink. He made his way to where Angel sat.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked with a goofy smile.

"Nope." answered Angel with a cute grin.

"Good." said the red-haired boy as he sat down. "I'm Lavi, by the way." he said offering his hand to shake.

"Angel Kamelot." replied Angel as she shook his hand. Her chest then gave an unexplainable and hard thump then for some reason her entire body felt like it was on fire.


	5. Jealous?

"Eh? So you're really just an eleventh grader?" asked Lavi "So that's why I never saw you in any of my classes today."

"Mm hmm." replied Angel "That and my family just moved here. I was very happy to know that this school allows its students to take advanced subjects. Now I can study more math subjects."

Lavi laughed. "And why would you want to take more math subjects?"

Angel shrugged and said "I like math."

Lavi smiled adorably and said "Thank God you do."

Angel found herself blushing as she was staring at him again until the teacher came inside the room and started class.

"Damn." whispered Lavi as he rested his chin on the desk.

"What's wrong?" asked Angel with her head tilted to the side.

"This teacher sucks. He teaches the really hard stuff and man do I mean college level hard. He even flunked an entire class before." replied Lavi with a sigh.

"Seriously?" whispered Angel back.

"Nah. Not really the entire class. I passed." said Lavi with a nervous grin.

"Wow! Lavi-senpai must be very smart."Angel remarked.

"Bookman!" said the teacher "Sit up straight!"

"Hai!" said Lavi beaming apologetically.

"As I was saying," continued the teacher "Since there were numerous complaints about my teaching method being "too hard", the school decided to make it easier for you dumbass seniors in the hope that there will be graduates this summer. Hah!"

"Is he even allowed to say 'dumbass'?" sweatdropped Angel.

"You'll get used to it." reassured Lavi.

"As you can see," said the teacher in a louder voice "your chairs are arranged in pairs. That means you will be taking this calculus course in pairs. You will be seated in pairs. You will be doing homework in pairs. You may discuss with your partner –AND YOUR PARTNER ONLY, during quizzes and exams. With any luck, the saying "two heads are better than one" will work for you hopeless cases so I'm giving you exactly eight minutes to roam around the class and find partners who'll lower the chance that you'll fail this subject. C'mon people. Let's move."

Before Angel could open her mouth to ask Lavi if he would like to be partners with her, she found that he had already been surrounded by a pack of older girls that were practically begging him to be their partner.

"_Haha. Lavi-senpai must really be good at math." _she thought with a smile.

"Sorry girls." came Lavi's cheerful voice "But as you can see, we have an imouto* in our class this year and I was already planning to ask her to be my partner so that I can help her out if she finds the subject too hard." he added while putting an arm around Angel's shoulders. "So do you wanna be my partner, Angel-chan?"

"Uhmm." hesitated Angel. She could feel through their glares that these girls didn't only want to be partners with Lavi because of his math genius but after looking into Lavi's green puppy-dog eyes, she immediately smiled and said "Sure, Lavi-senpai."

The crowd of girls left right after Angel accepted. The girls either looked heartbroken or mutinous.

Lavi sighed with relief and said "Thanks, Angel-chan. Those chicks have been trying to get me to date them ever since classes started."

"Eh? Oh!" said Angel with a light bulb on her head "I understand. Lavi-senpai doesn't like women. Don't worry. I won't tell a soul." she added while doing a shushing motion.

"WAAAAAAH! No, you got it all wrong, Angel-chan! That's not what I meant!"

SMACK

"Shut up, Bookman." said the obviously ticked off professor who just threw his book at Lavi.

"Lavi-senpai, are you OK?" asked Angel as she helped Lavi back to his seat.

"Ugh. Thanks, Angel-chan." he replied "I think he broke my nose."

_RING!_

The fire alarm suddenly rang and the teacher ordered all of his students to get out of the classroom quickly. The door was packed with students but nobody was getting out. Everyone was panicking.

Angel was watching the whole spectacle amused. _"Humans really are afraid to die, aren't they?"_

"Over here, Angel-chan." whispered LavI.

Angel looked up and Lavi was opening a window. "C'mon. Let's get outta here." he said as he offered a hand to Angel to help her up.

"Great idea, Lavi-senpai!" she said as she gracefully leapt out of the classroom and into the grassy lawn outside. Lavi followed suit.

"Nice jump." he said.

"Thanks." Angel replied.

"So, school's out. Do you wanna go out for a while and hang maybe?" asked Lavi.

"HEY! THOSE ARE THE TWO KIDS WHO PULLED THE FIRE ALARM!" yelled one of the professors "GET THEM!"

Angel looked up at the third floor and saw that the teacher who yelled was wearing a pair of the twin's deceiving spectacles and he was chasing after Jasdebi who seemed to be having fun running away from the obese professor.

"Uhmm. Sorry, Lavi-senpai. I kinda have something that I have to do today." said Angel urgently.

"Oh." said Lavi who looked a little disappointed "Alright then. Well, maybe next time when you're free?"

"Definitely!" said Angel with a playful grin before she took off saying "I'll see you tomorrow, Lavi-senpai!"

"BYE, ANGEL-CHAN!" he called off after her, waving.

_At the third floor of the school…_

"Turn left, Dero." said Debitto, as they ran.

"Hii! You got it, Debi!" giggled Jasdero.

The twin Noah turned left at the next corner to try and get to the staircase that led to the second floor but the moment they made the turn, they were immediately pulled into a vacant classroom.

"WHAT THE. ."

". .FUCK?"

"SHHHHHHH!"

"THEY WENT DOWNSTAIRS! GET THEM!" the teacher's footsteps thundered by and then quickly faded away.

"I hate it when you guys have all the fun without me." said Angel to the bewildered Jasdebi.

"Angel-chan!" said Jasdero as he glomped Angel.

"Hi Dero." replied Angel as she patted Jasdero's head. She then turned to Debitto and playfully asked "Miss me?"

"Heh." he replied cockily and shrugged "I should be asking you that question but I already know the answer anyway so why bother."

"Debi pulled the fire alarm coz he said he missed Angel-chan and he wants to see you." answered Jasdero with a sweet smile.

"Aaaah! I did not! I did it coz I was tired of waiting for her and would you stop clinging to her! Fuck!" said Debitto who had been trying to pry his brother off of Angel since he glomped her.

"No! It's not Dero's fault that Debi can't hug Angel, hii." said Dero who was holding on to Angel like his life depended on it. "Angel's so squishy! Hii!"

"Heh heh. Dero, could you let go for just a moment?" said Angel who didn't like how Jasdero buried his face in between her breasts.

"FUCKIN' HELL, DERO! LET GO!" roared Debitto who was tugging desperately at Jasdero's vest "I'M GETTING PISSED OFF! SHIT!"

"Debi's just jealous. Hii!" Jasdero mumbled into Angel's chest.

"Jasdero. Please. Let. Go." warned Angel as she subtly tried to cover up her front.

Debitto resumed tugging. "I _tug _AM _tug _NOT _tug _JEALOUS! _TUG" _He successfully pulled his twin away from Angel with the last tug. "Why should I be? Jeez, Dero! You gotta be kidding me." he added bitterly.

"Oh. And what's that supposed to mean?" said Angel –her voice sounding a little hurt.

"It means I'm not jealous coz there's no reason to be jealous." countered Debitto as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"GRRR. DEBITTO, YOU ASSHOLE!" growled Angel as she lunged at Debitto.

Angel had pinned Debitto to the ground and was about to throw a punch when Jasdero held on to both her arms.

"Angel! Debi! Hii! Don't fight!" Jasdero pleaded.

"I'LL FUCKING MURDER HIM!" snarled Angel.

Debitto, though, was just grinning at Angel. Without a warning, he pulled her body close to his and whispered to her "Damn, do I love it when you get mad!".

Debitto was so close that Angel could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke. She was surprised by how quickly Debitto's mind-set had changed.

Thankfully, the door suddenly opened and a teacher came inside the room. "Hey! What're you kids doing here?" he asked.

"Having sex. Well, almost." replied Debitto casually.

"NO, WE WEREN'T!" said Angel getting off of Debitto "Let go of my arms, Dero." she added to Jasdero.

"Well, have you seen two girls with Mohawks running around here awhile ago? They pulled the fire alarm." he said.

The trio shook their heads.

"Damn! Well, you kids go on home before I put all of you in detention." said the teacher and he left.

"Girls with Mohawks?" asked Angel impishly "You guys made him think that you were girls with Mohawks using the deceiving spectacles?"

"Shut up, Angel-chan." mumbled Debitto as he stood up from the floor.

"Heh. Whatever. I hate it when you get jealous." she retorted.

"OH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE! I AM NOT –"

"SHHH." Angel shushed Debitto by putting a finger to his lips. "Whatever you say, Debi." she said as she left an annoyed as hell Debitto and a Jasdero -giggling at his clearly jealous older brother, in the room.

* * *

*imouto = younger sister


End file.
